This is Why You Don't EVER Let Gene Drive
by Dugiena
Summary: First fic......Title says all. Rated PG for language.


Here's my first story!!! I hope you like it. It's a self-insert. A little attempt at humor, I guess, some OOC, very weird, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Though I would really like to, I do not own anything from Outlaw Star, I am not making any money off of this. It is but only for sheer entertainment.   
  
This Is Why You Don't EVER Let Gene Drive  
  
  
"Gods!!! Gene!! I can't believe you got us lost, again!" Jim huffed and whacks Gene over the head with the map.   
  
"What are you talking about? I know exactly where we are!!" He stopped at a red light and looked at the map. Actually, he had no clue. They were to stop at earth and get some things, they heard the prices at earth were cheap.   
  
"You always have to do this don't you Gene! Get us stuck on some remote planet then say you're going to go out and 'have some fun', THEN get into a whole shittload of trouble, then go running to Fred Lowe and get us into more shit....." Jim rambled on. Actually, he was worried that they would run into trouble and was hoping they would stay shortly on earth.  
  
"Watch your language kid," Gene said. he wasn't the least bit comfortable. He went on driving down the street, passing a few houses and people. I am so glad Aisha and Suzuka went elsewhere. Or I'd have to hear three times of what Jim's giving me. "I'm gonna pull over and ask for directions, kay?"  
  
"Directions to where may I ask??" Inquired Jim with a raised eyebrow. Gene laughed sheepishly as Jim sweatdropped.  
  
5 hours later- 9:43 PM  
  
Jim awoke to the booming of the radio. He blinked. Once he got the picture of what was going on, he turned red with anger.   
  
"GENE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Jim hollered. Gene winced inwardly.  
  
"I decided to turn on some music since everything got so quiet." he said coolly......sort of..... Jim became suddenly calm.   
  
"And we are still lost, I presume," he said. Gene nodded. Jim sighed. "Is there any hope for this moron??" he questioned to himself.  
  
"I doubt it," said Melfina. Jim snickered while Gene pouted and looked at Melfina.  
  
"You're not really agreeing with-" he said unfinished.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GENE! WATCH OUT THERE'S A CAR COMING TOWARDS US!!!" Jim shrieked. Gene whipped around.  
  
"shitfucker...." said Gene, he slammed on the breaks, but the car continued, screeching down the road.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GENE STARWIND!!!" was Jim's last words when suddenly, there was a tremendous crash...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Dugiena7: Whoa, a car crashed on the street behind my house  
  
Inside of a house on the outskirts of California(1), a young girl is seen seated in front of a computer instant messaging a friend over the internet. She had heard the crash and had a weird feeling. She was in for a bid surprise.  
  
JanyBooBoo: Yikes!  
  
A response popped onto the screen. The girl known as Dugiena responded.  
  
Dugiena7: It sounded like it was right outside my house!  
  
JannyBooBoo: Man  
  
Dugiena went back to reading a fanfic. She was quite interested. She then heard the sirens of several ambulances. She quickly typed to her friend.  
  
Dugiena7: I hear ambulances I bet it was Gene or someone and now they can't find the body  
  
JanyBooBoo: lol  
  
Little did she know how right she was. There was a deep growl from the window. Then a bark. Dugiena's dog started to bark constantly.  
  
Dugiena7: my dog is barking outside my window  
  
JanyBooBoo: probably just at the glare of the computer  
  
Dugiena7: I doubt it, anyway I gotta go bu-bye  
  
JanyBooBoo: bai bai  
  
And with this she signed off. There was a faint voice coming from the window. Dugiena's raven black eyes darted to the window. She grabbed her gun(2) out of hammerspace, turned of the light, and crouched near the window.   
  
"N-nice doggy," said Gene backing away from the barking dog.  
  
"Gene you baka, I doubt he's gonna hurt you," said Jim. The dog stopped barking and gave Jim a questioning look. Jim just stared, then said, "See? What did I tell you he won't do anything." Jim looked back at where the dog was, to find that he was gone. "Where'd he go???" he said looking back at Gene. He shrugged. "I hope he doesn't---"  
  
*chomp*  
  
"IIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! " Jim screeched and danced around holding his.....butt. The dog stood in Jim's place with a wicked looking expression but when he saw that Gene was staring, looked innocent. Gene suddenly broke out into a roaring laughter. Then the dog left.  
  
When Dugiena heard the scream and the two familiar voices, she put away her gun and jumped up. She yelled out the window, "Hush!!! People are trying to sleep in here! Get your asses in here and don't ask any questions, whatever may be the problem, I might be able to help you, if you like." Gene looked at her closely, she didn't seem like she would turn on them, so he grabbed the still whimpering Jim and climbed into the window. Melfina.............suddenly disappeared(3). Gene looked around, large room, big bed, laptop, phone, television, stereo, couches, bookshelf, C.D. and movie rack, and a girl with short black hair, black eyes, very, tan skin, and clad only in a pair of shorts and a tank top. He seated himself in a nearby couch with Jim.  
  
"So, I'm Ge--"  
  
"Ooooh I know who you are, the thing I don't mind finding out is why are you here?" she said. There was a glint in her eye that told them they should answer her question before something bad just might happen.  
  
"We, uh, were stopping by for some stuff since, you know, we barely got any money and we happened to get into a little crash luckily we didn't get harmed, but anyway, where was I...?" Gene rambled.  
  
"Gene?" Said Jim with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
What's your name?" said Gene to Dugiena.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she replied.  
  
"Maybe.........Because I would like to call you by something and I don't feel like calling you lady."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have this weird feeling you'll react somewhat like Aisha when I call her an animal......Except worse."  
  
"Dugiena."  
  
"Excuse me...?"  
  
"My name is Dugiena."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Follow me, I'll show you to a room," she said rising to her feet and opening the door.  
  
"Thank you," said Jim as he dragged a confused Gene out of the room. They followed Dugiena to a spare room and turned in for the night. They would discuss further things about money, a place to stay, and all that good stuff. In the mean time, they'll sleep.   
  
TBC  
  
  
(1) I don't really live in California, I just thought it up. ^_^;;;  
  
(2) For your information I do have a gun......::Sticks out tongue to everybody::  
  
(3) I didn't know what to do with her. She served her purpose, so I dispo-- I mean put her away.....^^;; @@@Hint Hint...I don't like Melfina...@@@  
  
  
If you would like me to continue, I would like to get......7 reviews...  



End file.
